


Cosa ti tiene in vita?

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Adventure, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Adam ritorna ad Hengsha, per recuperare informazioni dall'Hive. Tong non è felice di rivederlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata dopo il salvataggio di Tracer Tong.

Hengsha non era silenziosa. La notte…  
Hengsha la notte era viva. Più viva che di giorno, quasi. Illuminata… Come il cielo all'alba. Era sempre l'alba. Era sempre pronta a sorgere.  
Potenziati dalle cui labbra pendeva una sigaretta. Il colore rosso della carta bruciare. La cenere che volava verso i tetti…  
Le luci artificiali, gialle, opache, che non facevano male agli occhi.  
Le lampade al neon, non più di carta. Adam sperava che prima o poi la Cina sarebbe tornata con le lanterne fatte con i fogli di giornale, come quelle dell'epoca di Mao. Come se qualcuno le ricordasse ancora…  
  
Si alzava sempre alle sette, la mattina. Sotto le palpebre, ancora il rosso della sigaretta che aveva fumato la sera prima. A quell’ora le gente brulicava nelle strade, per correre a lavoro, cercando di evitare la massa di giocatori d’azzardo e bulli delle gang. Con un po’ di fortuna, sarebbero usciti dai loro loculi solo più tardi, riposati dopo la notte brava.  
Andare all’Hive era più difficile di quanto pensasse. Nonostante i corpi massicci di potenziamenti di bassa e media lega non calpestassero il cemento, la polizia della città pattugliava le strade già così presto. Adam si accese una sigaretta, tirando subito per assicurarsi dell’accensione. Raggiungere il locale da terra era possibile, ma avrebbe dovuto mantenere un profilo basso. Non era la vistosità dei potenziamenti il problema, ma l’eleganza. Chiunque avrebbe potuto notare innumerevoli migliaia di dollari solo sul suo viso. Il fumo della sigaretta saliva verso il giallo delle lampade, verso il pavimento della città alta.  
Adam camminò sullo sporco di olio e rifiuti, avvicinandosi al pub più esclusivo del distretto. I poliziotti lo guardavano sospettosi, esaminando la camminata di un uomo alto, magro e decisamente dal basso profilo.  
Gli ultimi ubriachi accasciati qualche muro più in là indicava che il locale aveva appena chiuso. Probabilmente l’unico personale rimasto era quello delle pulizie, poco attento e non pericoloso. Era il momento giusto di entrare.  
Adam spense la sigaretta gettandola nella grata di un tombino, sistemandosi il cappotto prima di riprendere a camminare attorno al complesso.  
Solo ratti ed immondizia, sacchi pieni di bottiglie di vetro da riciclare, e tra esse una ventola. Si inginocchiò silenziosamente, sollevando la griglia ed infilandosi all’interno.  
Il silenzio lo avvolse subito, il suo respiro occupava lo spazio dei suoni della città. Il lieve tunk tunk tunk sul metallo delle proprie ginocchia, e l’adrenalina che entrava in circolo. La paura lo aiutava a rimanere concentrato, ad essere ancora più efficiente nella reazione. Tutti quei potenziamenti non dovevano sostituire la più antica forma di autoconservazione. Coloro che lo credevano, erano tutti degli sciocchi. Ciò che rende umani sono le emozioni, e la paura era tra le più forti. Adam apprezzava la paura, la sentiva addosso ogni volta che scendeva sul campo, ogni volta che approcciava un nemico. La rispettava. Nonostante le passasse oltre. La paura non sarebbe mai riuscita a fermarlo.  
Non sembrava esserci nessuno, gli diceva l’ansia. Non c’era nessuno, gli dicevano i suoi potenziamenti. Adam spinse delicatamente giù la griglia del condotto d’areazione, uscendo dal cunicolo e accucciandosi a terra, guardandosi attorno. Ora doveva solo raggiungere i terminali del proprietario, e ottenere le informazioni che gli servivano. Sgattaiolò lentamente oltre le scatole ammassate, cercando un passaggio sicuro. Incappare nel personale del locale, che fossero guardie o inservienti, era l’ultima cosa che voleva.  
Il taser lo prese alla sprovvista. Non riuscì a capire come non l’avesse visto, come non l’avesse notato.  
Mentre calcolava i possibili errori dei suoi potenziamenti, Adam colpì il terreno, perdendo velocemente conoscenza.  
  
“…Si è svegliato, boss.”  
Adam alzò la testa, guardandosi attorno con la vista ancora annebbiata. Cinque uomini, potenziati, poco distanti da lui. Non riesce a muovere le braccia, bloccate da qualcosa che non riesce a vedere. Non ha il tempo di capire la situazione - vie di fuga, distanza dalla porta, c’è una porta? - che sente il proprio mento stretto da una mano umana, ma dalla stretta forte. Obbligato, solleva gli occhi verso la luce che lo abbagliava ancora.  
“Sei tornato. Pensavi che non ti avrei aspettato, che non sapessi che saresti tornato per vendicarti? Devo dire che non credevo che saresti resistito all’esplosione. Poi ho ricevuto rapporti… Riguardo i morti. E mi sono attrezzato per il tuo ritorno.”  
Tong Si Hung non si abbassò all’altezza del suo prigioniero. Si Hung non si abbassava mai.  
“Dimmi cosa volevi, Jensen. Entrare qui di nascosto, evitare le guardie, uccidermi di nascosto e scappare via?”  
Adam aprì a fatica la bocca, prendendo un respiro rumoroso.  
“Non sono… Qui per te, Tong. Per quanto non abbia apprezzato il tuo… tentativo di farmi fuori. Ero lì per salvare tuo figlio, pensavi di sistemare le cose in quel modo?”  
Si Hung lasciò andare il capo di Adam, affilando lo sguardo.  
“Sei una persona pericolosa da lasciare in vita, Jensen. Perché sai troppe cose. Sai che sono a capo di una Triade, sai che volevo liberarmi di Belltower e sai chi è mio figlio. La conoscenza, Jensen, è ciò che ti dà potere.”  
L’uomo si allontanò appena da Adam, lasciandogli il tempo di guardarsi meglio attorno. Era nel piano superiore dell’Hive, dalla parte opposta dell’ingresso.  
“È un peccato, non mi dispiaceva lavorare con te. Vedo che almeno mi lasci ancora sedere sui tuoi divanetti.”  
Provò a dire Adam con un mezzo sorriso. In risposta ebbe una manata sul retro del collo da parte di uno degli scagnozzi.  
 “Cosa pensi che ti tenga in vita? La tua forza? La tua abilità nello strisciare nelle fogne? Ciò che tiene in vita è il potere. E la conoscenza… Dà il potere, Jensen.”  
Si Hung tornò verso Adam, un bicchiere di baijiu in mano.  
“Tu hai su di me un discreto potere. Tuttavia, io ne ho abbastanza da sapere che posso ucciderti senza avere ripercussioni. La tua vita in cambio della mia sicurezza, è un affare ragionevole.”  
Adam rimase in silenzio, respirando in modo da fare poco rumore.  
“O forse pensavi che la tua attenzione, la tua concentrazione ti salvasse? Tipico ragionamento da soldato. Se starò attento, tutto andrà bene. Non è la paura a darti la sicurezza di riflessi pronti, è la conoscenza del mondo attorno a te. Ora dammi un buon motivo per non farti a pezzi e rivendere ciò che hai addosso, Jensen.”  
Adam tirò su col naso, piegando la testa per osservare gli scagnozzi di Tong. Bobby Bao scivolò vicino al suo boss, sussurrandogli qualcosa all’orecchio.  
“Tong, ti ho già detto che non sono qui per te. Mi servono dei dati, dei nomi… Sulla Tai Yong Medical. Devo arrivare più in alto che posso. Smettiamola con queste cazzate, Tong. Se avessi voluto ucciderti avrei già fatto esplodere il Typhoon, anche se dubito che a Tracer sarebbe piaciuto. Hai un figlio sveglio.” Mormorò Adam.  
Al nome Typhoon, gli uomini si spostarono velocemente di un passo. Qualcuno sfoderò una pistola. Bobby tornò al suo posto e Tong si riavvicinò ad Adam, afferrandogli i capelli con la mano meccanica.  
“Mi minacci in casa mia, straniero. Di nuovo. Sei solo un altro idiota altruista… Mio figlio me l’aveva detto. A lui piacciono gli idioti altruisti, perché si lasciano manipolare facilmente. Seguirò il suo consiglio. Lasciatelo andare.”  
Bobby si avvicinò ad Adam e gli tolse le manette elettromagnetiche, negli occhi uno sguardo d’intesa. Gli scagnozzi si allontanarono, parlottando in cinese, forse discutendo della stanchezza. Adam si massaggiò una spalla, facendo qualche passo verso il bancone dei cocktail. Si Hung guardava il suo locale dall’alto, vuoto.  
“Cerca quello che vuoi. Te lo devo… Per averlo trattato bene.”  
Adam lasciò che Bao lo servisse con dello scotch ghiacciato.  
“Lo vuoi così, vero? Diluire del whisky con del ghiaccio… Che gusti barbari.”  
Sussurrò Bobby con un mezzo ghigno, ben attento a non farsi sentire da Tong. Adam rispose con un sorriso e alzando appena il bicchiere, per poi bere tutto il liquido in un sorso.  
“Grazie per avermi concesso la grazia, Tong.”  
Disse poggiando il cristallo sul bancone, iniziando ad incamminarsi verso la zona degli uffici. Un respiro rumoroso proveniente dal boss lo fermò. Si Hung stringeva nella mano sana il bicchiere, lo sguardo perso nel grande complesso di divani al piano terra.  
“Questo si chiama potere, Jensen. La conoscenza… Sapere come hai trattato mio figlio ti ha protetto.”  
Adam non disse nulla. Si girò, e riprese la sua strada.  
  
“… E quindi il Boss aveva solo bisogno di una spinta. Non si vede, ma sotto sotto un po’ gli piaci.”  
“E ha cercato di farmi detonare con dell’esplosivo. Se non gli fossi piaciuto del tutto?”  
“Non saresti riuscito a parlargli una seconda volta. Avere il nascondiglio di van Bruggen era il massimo a cui potevi aspirare.”  
Bobby Bao mosse il mouse del computer di Tong, facendolo uscire dallo stand-by. Adam si avvicinò a lui ed osservò i vari file a cui aveva accesso.  
“Quindi… Davvero? Gli hai ricordato dei favori che vi ho fatto, di come Tong ha parlato bene di me e ha cambiato idea sul farmi fuori?”  
Bobby scosse appena le spalle, sbloccando con le ultime password tutto il database della Triade.  
“Non solo. Anche quanto sei servile e buffo.”  
Adam si morse l’interno della guancia, per non rispondere. Bao non soffocò una risatina, e gli lasciò la sedia.  
“Se hai bisogno di aiuto, sono nella stanza di fianco.”  
Adam lo salutò con un cenno, prima di mettersi a cercare nei messaggi e nelle conoscenze del proprietario dell’Hive.  
Quell’uomo aveva ragione. Il vero potere lo dava la conoscenza. Per abbattere gli Illuminati, era l’unica cosa che contava.  
Mentre sfogliava i nomi delle interminabili cartelle, gli venne voglia di un altro scotch. O forse di un caffè. Sarebbe stato un mattino molto lungo…


End file.
